


To Dance With Firelight

by fade2red



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fade2red/pseuds/fade2red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look back at a stolen moment in Teyla and Sora's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Dance With Firelight

Sora hung back away from the crowd. It wasn’t that she minded attending the Athosian harvest festival, she didn’t. She simply didn’t like to drink alone. Sora scanned the sea of revelers looking for one in particular but, alas, she was nowhere to be found.

Resigning herself to her fate, Sora took a seat near the fire, occupying her time with watching Athosians and Genii dance in the light of its flickering flames. On some unseen signal, the music changed, downshifting in tempo from a lively reel to something deeper and more primal.

The dancers halted, their attention diverted by something on the far side of the circle. One by one they melted back into the crowd leaving a lone figure in the space before the fire.

Sora knew before the lone dancer turned that it was Teyla and she threaded her way through the press of bodies to a place nearer the fire.

There was quite a crowd gathered, all of Athos had turned out for the celebration as well as many of her own people. Yet, everyone seemed to fade away as Teyla began the Dance of the Harvest.

Sora trembled as Teyla’s lithe body bent to the beat like a reed to the wind. The sight conjured up images of the Athosian woman in more intimate settings, her body contorted not by music but by Sora’s whims.

Their eyes met as Teyla spun, her graceful steps bringing her ever so close to where Sora stood transfixed. She held her breath as Teyla came with in a hair’s breadth of touching her and exhaled sharply as Teyla spun away. The Athosian’s long skirts swirled and flowed and, occasionally, Sora was rewarded with a peek of a shapely thigh.

Teyla’s skin glowed bronze in the firelight and for a split second, Sora could not help but wonder if perhaps she had Ascended.

Too soon the dance came to an end and the music faded. A cheer rose up and the crowd surged forward. Just before it engulfed her, Teyla shot Sora a meaningful look. By the time Sora pushed her way to through the throng Teyla had disappeared into the night.

She took the glace to be an invitation and even if it was not, there was no harm in extending one of her own. Silently, she melted into the shadows, threading her way, unseen, between the Athosian huts.

Not bothering to announce her presence, Sora slipped beneath the leather flap covering the door to Teyla’s home.

“I had hoped to see you this night.”

Sora smirked and feigned a wounded expression, “Oh? Is that why you have been avoiding me?”

“You know very well I was not avoiding you; I had to attend to my duties as hostess of the celebration,” Teyla said. She affected a put upon expression, but the mirth in her eyes betrayed her.

“The burdens of being a leader: the responsibility, the entertaining... ” Sora closed the distance between them, brushing a kiss across Teyla’s lips as her hands gripped Teyla’s hips, pulling her closer.

“You seemed to be entertained by my dance,” Teyla teased, smiling becomingly.

“It definitely got my um, attention,” Sora’s thumbs brushed across Teyla’s exposed midriff, “And put me in the mind of getting you alone for a private lesson.”

“We are alone now.”

The husky tone of Teyla’s voice made Sora tremble. “Indeed we are.” She stepped closer, bringing her hips to bear against Teyla’s. “What will you teach me?”

Teyla’s lips pursed and her eyebrow quirked. “Oh, I had thought you meant to be the teacher.”

Sora’s eyes narrowed. She was in no mood to be teased. “Have it your way.” She sought out Teyla’s lips, her tongue skimming over the fullness of them before plundering Teyla’s mouth hotly.

Wrapping her arms around her lover, Sora dipped her, running her hand along Teyla’s lithe frame from neck to navel and back again as Teyla bent willingly to her touch. “You are so beautiful.” Sora rasped, pulling Teyla roughly against her.

Desire flared in Teyla’s eyes as Sora backed her toward the furs and blankets spread out before the hearth. They both had known they would reach this place before the night was over, but neither had planned how or when.

Sora lowered Teyla onto the pallet and made quick work of removing the Athosian’s garments.

Her own multilayered attire required more effort but Sora was determined and soon they were bared to one another, their fingertips tracing the shadowy patterns of the firelight flickering over their skin.

It occurred to Sora that being with Teyla was like dancing with firelight. Thrilling and at times dangerous, but oh so warm and comforting, the reward far outweighing the risk if one knew just how far to tempt fate.

Her tongue traced the curve of Teyla’s full breast, circling slowly until she could easily pull Teyla’s dark, pebbled nipple into her mouth. Sora’s heart raced as her attention was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

Teyla’s hands moved over Sora’s back and hair, in tender caresses which morphed into scrapes of nails and tugs as Sora’s mouth became more persistent.

Sharp teeth nipped the inside of Teyla’s breast bringing forth a primal cry that Sora recognized all too well, prompting her to slide lower to meet her fingers that were traveling up the inside of Teyla’s toned thigh.

Sora inhaled deeply, drinking in the intoxicating scent that was uniquely Teyla before setting to work, bringing her lover to completion using her mouth, tongue, and hands. All the while she kept her eyes focused on Teyla, paying attention to the contortions of her bronze, muscular body, as they moved to a primal rhythm of their own devising.

Teyla’s head pitched back as she came, her hips jerking chaotically against Sora’s mouth and hand. Sora moaned, unlatching her mouth so she could rock back on her knees for a better view.

She kept her fingers inside Teyla, not thrusting, barely moving, as her thumb wetly circled Teyla’s clit stimulating nerve endings already past the point of overload. Sora kept this up for a long time, her mouth trailing wet kisses over Teyla’s taut stomach, until Teyla could stand no more.

Momentarily the world spun, then Sora came to rest, face down, in the furs. Sora groaned as Teyla held her fast while calloused fingers played over her sensitive flesh, every nerve flaring to life under Teyla’s skillful touch.

She liked this more than she would admit, being pinned and controlled. Of course, knowing she need just utter a single word and Teyla would release her enhanced her enjoyment of the situation. Sora tilted her hips up, inviting, coaxing, wordlessly pleading with Teyla to complete her.

Sharp teeth found her shoulder and Sora cried out. The pain was minimal, just a tease, and the skin was left in tact. Marks would lead to questions neither of them wanted to answer.

Sora became distracted by soft kisses along her spine and gentle fingers on her breasts. She was caught off guard when Teyla thrust into her, finally claiming her as her own.

Her eyes rolled back as she was filled, Teyla’s hips were relentless as they ground against Sora, driving Teyla’s fingers ever deeper and pushing Sora higher and higher. At last, Sora came trembling and sweating beneath Teyla, Teyla’s name a broken thing on her lips.

Her mind was still fuzzy when strong hands released her, rolling her carefully over. Teyla pulled her into a tender embrace, touching her forehead to Sora’s. They lay there for some time, bodies entwined, no sounds save their ragged breaths mingling.

Finally, Sora was able to pry her eyes open. Teyla was radiant with afterglow and Sora couldn’t help but feel a bit smug that she was able to evoke such a reaction.

Teyla pulled the covers up over them and they curled together, trading soft kisses and gentle caresses as languid relaxation spread through them both.

“I am glad you are here,” Teyla murmured.

“No place I’d rather be, my love.”

Then Teyla smiled, that certain smile that made Sora’s chest clench and her heart ache; the smile that made her want to forget all the oaths she had ever taken, to bare her soul to Teyla and to tell her all the secrets she dared not speak.

Yet Sora knew it was just a dream. All they would ever have were stolen moments, faint and fleeting, fading like night before the dawn. She could not stay and Teyla would not leave. Though their hearts were mated, they belonged, body and soul, to their people. It was not a bond either of them would betray, nor would one ask it of the other.

Instead, they remained silent in the firelight, holding fast to the time they were given, reveling in it’s warmth before it slipped away.


End file.
